sebuah batas di persimpangan jalan
by nadezhda rein
Summary: Semi-AU. Kita sejak awal tidak pernah bersama. Dunia kita berbeda. Kita tidak akan bersatu begitu saja. Tapi, bukan berarti kita tidak akan pernah bersama. Aku ingin, untuk kali ini, mencoba belajar tentang keberadaan kita berdua. Twins!AsaKaru.


**Disclaimer:** Assassination Classroom own by Yuusei Matsui. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini dalam bentuk apapun.

 **.**

 **sebuah batas di persimpangan jalan**

 **Bab 1.1** | Pertemuan Pertama (bagian Asano)

.

.

.

Kalau saja alur hidup seseorang tidak bisa diprediksi, maka mungkin hari ini adalah hari ketika takdir Asano Gakushuu berubah.

Malam hanyut dengan bintang tiada absen. Hanya saja, karena polusi cahaya di kota metropolitan Tokyo, malam ini tidak lebih dari langit kelabu dengan gumpalan awan dan rembulan. Tidak ada spesial dari langit ini—dan juga hari ini. Hari ini berjalan seperti biasa juga. Aktivitas biasa; ke sekolah sendirian, mengurusi tugas sebagai ketua OSIS, dan pulang sendiri lebih malam dari anak lainnya. Tidak ada yang menyimpang dari rutinitasnya.

Yah, jika saja kehadiran ayahnya yang tidak biasa di rumahnya, mungkin Asano akan mencentang kalau hari ini hanyalah hari biasa.

"Ayah ingin kau menjaga sikapmu dengan tamu kita." Ayahnya—Asano Gakuhou—terus berbicara tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Pria tua itu sibuk merapikan dirinya. "Tamu kita sangat penting. Ayah tidak ingin dia tidak merasa nyaman dengan rumah ini."

Asano tidak berekspresi berlebihan. Apatis. Sambil menyandarkan badannya ke dinding ruang agak tertarik dengan konteks tamu yang keluar dari mulut Gakuhou. Adalah hal menakjubkan jika ayahnya mengundang tamu ke rumahnya. Padahal, sepanjang Asano ingat, tidak ada pernah satupun tamu yang di undang ke rumah ini. Biasanya langsung tancap gas ke hotel bintang lima atau restauran mewah.

Kalau begitu kenapa sekarang—?

"Haruskah aku ikut makan malam dengan kalian?"

Kalau misalnya dilarang, Asano bisa makan di luar atau pesan-antar makan cepat saji. Hamburger ekstra keju bukan hal buruk. Asano tidak peduli dengan tamu penting ayahnya itu.

"Kau harus ikut makan." Ah, menakjubkan, sungguh. Setelah sekian tahun lamanya, baru kali ini Gakuhou mengajak makan malam bersama. "Ya, Ayah tahu kalau selama ini hubungan kita sangat renggang. Tapi Ayah ingin kita terlihat akur untuk kali ini saja."

Kening berkerut. Asano tidak mengerti.

Tangan dilipat pada dadanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa jauh lebih kesal daripada penasaran terhadap tamunya. Mata violet memandang tajam ayahnya.

"Hanya karena tamu itu kau ingin aku terlihat akur." Nafas dibuang berat. Asano memandang sengit. "Lalu setelah dia pulang, semua akan kembali seperti biasa. Atau mungkin kau malah makin jijik denganku."

"Asano-kun. Jaga bicaramu."

Lihatkan, bahkan pria tua itu tidak memanggil namanya.

Mana mungkin bisa terlihat akur?

"Kalau kau ingin aku akur denganmu, panggil aku dengan namaku." Apatis dan kurang ajar. Tapi Asano tidak peduli. "Atau malah kau sudah lupa dengan—"

TING TONG!

Belum sempat Asano mengejek Gakuhou, bel pintu di luar sudah berbunyi. Seseorang sudah datang.

Kemungkinan besar tamu mereka.

Tanpa disuruh, Asano langsung berjalan menuju pintu depan. Bukan. Bukannya dia menjadi anak baik yang patuh pada orangtua dan mengerti kalau ada tamu diluar segera dibukakan pintunya. Tapi Asano penasaran—mungkin ia bisa bertemu dengan tamunya sekarang. Hei, kalau bukan karena tamu penting ayahnya, Asano juga palingan hanya membiarkannya. Menunggu pembantu rumahnya membukakannya.

Asano menarik nafasnya. Tidak peduli tapi berusaha memberi kesan ramah. Lalu pintu ruang depan dibuka secara perlahan.

"Selamat malam."

Hal pertama yang Asano lihat dari tamu mereka adalah lelaki merah yang tingginya hampir sama dengan dirinya. Bersamaa suara yang begitu canggung.

Lelaki itu berbeda dari semua tamu bisnis ayahnya yang pernah Asano lihat. Tidak ada jas kelewat rapi ataupun baju super mahal. Yang ada hanya mengenakan kardigan hitam dengan kaos oblong putih polos serta celana coklat krem panjang. Tidak ada yang spesial darinya. Namun, entah kenapa, Asano yakin kalau lelaki merah ini adalah tamu penting ayahnya.

(Tidak ada orang waras yang berani mengetuk pintu rumah Asano hanya untuk main-main.)

Selang lama mereka saling menatap. Jingga bertemu dengan violet.

Hingga akhirnya lelaki merah itu mengeluarkan suara dari mulutnya. "Eumm.., apakah ini rumah Asano Gakuhou-san?"

Nama ayah meluncur dari mulut anak itu. Kening Asano saling bertautan. Mata violet Asano semakin intens terhadap lelaki merah itu. "Ya, kau siapa?"

"Aku Akabane Karma—" Ia tidak gentar terhadap tatapan Asano. Justru ia berusaha bersikap ramah padanya. Memberikan kesan terbaik.

Lalu semuanya terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"—aku adalah anak Asano Gakuhou-san."

Pada hari itu, kehidupan Asano Gakushuu telah berubah.

.

.

.

 **Bab 1.1 - selesai**

 **to be continued**

.

.

.

Karena Asano dan Karma itu sama persis. Berasa sodara kembar, sumpah!

Iya, aku tahu, aku banyak utang. iya... aku tahuu koook... cuma-cuma... aku ingin menulis hal seperti ini. Aku yakin kalau Yuusei Matsui sebenarnya pengen buat mereka kembar. Aku yakin kalau mereka itu jodoh. Aku yakin hubungan mereka enggak sebatas rival di sekolah doang! #orasi.

hahahaa... sebenarnya aku ingin apdet ini bersamaan semua fanfiksi kelarku. Berhubung mumpung ada kuota internet sekarat, daripada nganggur, mendingan kupake sampe habis~~ yuhuuu, aku sekali dengan AsaKaru twins, kapan-kapan aku bikin incest kali yaakk.

Oke, sekian dariku, danke!

.

 **nadezhda rein**


End file.
